the_sims_royalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fourth Act of Succession
'The Fourth Act of Succession ' is an Act of the National Council and the Privy Council that upholds the Third Act of Succession with the remainder of excluding those descendants of Anne I who become or marry a member of the occult. The act was proposed after the marriage and subsequent transformation of The Prince Albert, The Duke of Uxbridge into a vampire during the Reign of Queen Anne II of Wessex. Succession Rules Succession to the Welsh throne is determined by descent, gender, legitimacy, and natural affiliation. When the Fourth Act was proposed to the National Council members were concerned of the wording, as many did not want to change the order of succession in a way that would favor or disfavor foreign allies, mainly Cornwall, Halland, the Netherlands. Many members were afraid that by changing the rules of succession the Queen and her Privy advisers could rearrange the line of succession to fit the need to the individual or current Royal Family rather than the nation as a whole. The official wording of the Act states that only individuals who are included in the line of succession according to the Third Act of Succession are a''ble to ascend to the throne under the Fourth Act. ''"It it is the wish of our most gracious and glorious Sovereign Her Majesty Queen Anne II of Wessex to conclude those descendants of Her Majesty Queen Anne I of Wessex, The Duke of Albany and His Royal Highness Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews who are eligible to ascend to the throne under the rules of descent, gender, and legitimacy established by the Third Act of Succession, and subsequent marriage provisions, are hereby able to ascend to our most gracious throne if they do not obtain occult status of any form or marry a member of the occult of any form" Thus the only stipulations that the Fourth Act governs are the occult status of the descendants of Queen Anne I who are included in the line of succession under The Third Act of Succession. "...legitimate heirs body of Her Majesty Queen Anne I of Wessex and His Royal Highness Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews who obtain occult status or marries a member of the occult, hereby the Occult Non-Succession Statue, shall be recognized as living dead and lose the eligibility by descent, gender, and legitimacy to ascend to the throne of Wessex...their legitimate heirs body by descent, gender, and legitimacy are eligible to succeed to the throne as long as those heirs do not adhere to the Occult Non-Succession Statue..." If an individual becomes or marries a member of the occult, they automatically lose their place in the line of succession and are deprived of any title that is not "right-by birth" and has been granted by the Sovereign. "...violation of the Occult Non-Succession Statue shall require a deprivation of all titles bestowed onto legitimate heirs body of Her Majesty Queen Anne I of Wessex and His Royal Highness Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge excluding the titles and styles that are right by birth according to precedence, Letters Patents, and The Third Act of Succession..." Even though members of the Royal Family that marry a n occult or becomes a member of the occult as barred from the line of succession their descendants, and themselves, are still entitled to the right of succession as long as their children do not remain a member of the occult and on the individuals transformation back to human. "...the heirs body of Her Majesty Queen Anne I of Wessex and His Royal Highness Prince George Bagration, The Duke of Uxbridge and St. Andrews can be re-established in the line of succession on their clear rejection of the occult and its powers..." The passage of the Act, excluded members of the Royal Family as well as members of foreign reigning families from ever inheriting the throne. The Act also served as a way for the Sovereign and future monarchs to grant marriage requests to any descendant of Queen Anne I without 1) "damaging" the royal line and 2) without reciveing public backlash from rejecting a request.